


Nothing Stands Between Us

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finally has his knot form. It's a big step in a teenagers life, when he becomes a man. But there's a lot of care/concern as well, because with the knot comes a huge dose of testosterone, Jensen is aggressive and prone to violence until the hormone levels out. It also triggers a sexual frenzy. But that's ok, his girlfriend is tucked away safe, forbidden to see him until he's in control. What no one expected was that Jensen's sexual desires weren't for her, but his best friend Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stands Between Us

Jensen was relieved when his knot finally formed.

When he had turned fourteen and gone through his first real growth spurt, the eager boy had checked every morning for his knot for almost three whole months. When he turned sixteen and still hadn’t developed his knot, his older brother had mocked him mercilessly and his mother would lovingly call him a late bloomer. It was a mortifying year but when Jensen hit seventeen and his brother stopped bugging him, everyone stopped mentioning it at all, he suddenly wished for the teasing again. The only time anyone ever brought up the fact that he hadn’t formed a knot yet was when they thought he wasn’t there, whispered talk with concern about specialists and hormone therapy.

So, understandably, the morning Jensen got up and stumbled to the bathroom to piss and felt the telltale bulge, he’d been ecstatic.      

As with all things that really mattered in his life, Jensen called his best friend immediately.

“Jay! I got it! I finally, thank God, got it,” was his greeting and Jared understood what he was going on about right away.

“Jesus man, that’s great! Everyone’s been so hush-hush, Jensen this, Jensen that. Was getting sick of you taking all the spot light,” he teased and Jensen laughed, falling on his bed with his cell phone cradled to his shoulder.  

“I know man, no more quiet talk about how to get me to see a doctor or something.”

“Little Jensen’s growing up so fast,” Jared shot back with a dramatic sniff and Jensen could just see him wiping an imaginary tear.

“Fuck you man, at least I got a knot.”

“I’m two years younger, already taller then you and well on my way to popping a massive knot for the ladies.” The banter was teasing but the words caused a sudden unexpected irritation to pour into Jensen. He frowned, shifted on his bed and wondered why the hell he would be upset. Jared was going to get his own knot, probably sooner then it took Jensen; hell, he hoped his friend would form his knot on time and spare him the insecurity Jensen had finally shed. But the anger still sat tangled up in the pit of his stomach.

“Man, are you even listening to me?”

“When you say something worth hearing,” Jensen shot back automatically, Jared huffing on the other line.

“I said: you’re gonna have to keep Danny on lock down now huh?”

Danny. Danneel.

Jensen blinked and remembered his girlfriend. When a knot formed, two things were standard, sudden usually aggressive mood swings and extreme sexual need. Jensen should want to fuck Danny into the mattress, be obsessed with knotting her, slipping the bulge into her and tying her to him while he dumped an epic load of jizz inside her. But Jared’s mention of her was the first time he thought of his girlfriend and as he tried to picture the scenario, it kind of fell flat.

Bizarre.

“Jen?” The humor in the tone was soft, concern thicker and he smiled a bit, glad to have a friend worried about him.

“I dunno,” he replied and to anyone else, anyone, he would have lied. “I haven’t hit that crazy lust stage I guess.”

“…yeah.” Jared’s voice was gentle now, the uncertain note ringing.

Jensen and Jared were best friends, had been since they were babies, like their older brothers and younger sisters, their families were tight.

Best friends.

Who might have been each other’s first kiss.

Now that he thought about it, Jensen suddenly, really wanted to kiss him again. No, he wanted to fuck him. Jensen wanted to fuck Jared. Knot him even. Jensen could vividly see it, Jared under him, taking it, forced down on his cock, his tight hole clenched around him as he slammed in, deep, until his knot was locked.

Jesus.

Jensen palmed his dick, hard and throbbing as he groaned.

“I…uh, I gotta go. See-…see you later,” the quick stutter from Jared made Jensen throb even harder. The phone clicked as his friend hung up and Jensen let his cell fall to the bed so he could use both hands on himself. Shoving his pajama bottoms down he curled his fingers around his dick and pumped hurriedly. Without any notion of drawing it out, he shoved urgently, dropping one hand over his knot and squeezing experimentally. Jensen hissed, stars exploding behind his eyelids as thick spurts gushed from the tip over his fingers. It felt better then any orgasm before, just a little pressure and holy shit. Biting his lip, Jensen sucked in a hitched breath and resumed stroking his cock, preparing himself before he clutched his knot tightly again. Lying on his back, Jensen’s hips jerked up furiously, his stomach coated in jizz as he rode it out until he couldn’t handle the intense pleasure. Letting go of his knot, he slumped into the sheets, realizing he was breathless and covered in sweat.

Fuck.

If jerking off had been that good, hard, fast, imagine how it was going to feel to knot Jared. Because he was going to knot him, Jensen realized. A strange certainty filled him, calmed him as he laid on his bed, coated in his own come and planned how this was going to play out. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jensen’s mother asked with a worried frown, still watching him with an uncertain look about her.

“Mom, seriously. If your that worried I’m gonna sneak off in the night you can get one of those underground dog fences and slap the collar on me,” he teased, going for something that sounded like his usual banter. His father snorted a laugh and shook his head while Jensen’s mother huffed but finally, finally lost the edge of doubt.

“Just one night, we’ll be back Saturday evening,” she said, as if he was the one in need of assuring. Jensen indulged her with a nod just as his elder brother came into the kitchen, homing in on the chili on the stove instantly.

“Who’s going what now?” Josh mumbled around a mouth full as his mother scolded and shooed him from the stove.

“Me and your mother, we’re still going to the company retreat,” their father supplied as Jensen dutifully got the dishes to set the table for dinner.

“What? Even with Jenny here becoming a real man? Shouldn’t we like cover him in war pant and send him to steal horses or something?”

“One, you’re an idiot, two, don’t whine because you have to babysit,” Jensen snarked, ducking when his brother tried to cuff him and violently shoving down the anger the action brought. If he wanted this to work out he needed everyone to think he was going through a mild hormone shift and not a hard one.

“Wait, babysit? Me? Who?” Josh frowned and Jensen rolled his eyes, knowing already that his parents would condemn his elder brother to sit in the house all night with Jensen, just in case. Josh immediately started whining and bitching when his parents did indeed make the decree but they shot him down.

Once Mackenzie heard the plans over dinner, she wrinkled her nose in distaste as well.

“I have to be here with them,” she protested, gesturing to her brothers with horror. “You know how bad they are when you guys aren’t here? They’re disgusting and they leave the seat up!”

Jensen’s father tried to hide his amused look while Josh rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Whine, whine, you can tough it out with us ingrates,” he told her, a gleam promising a night of sibling torture for the baby of the family.

“Mom!”

“Ya know, Jared might come over for the night,” Jensen cut in before his mother could swoop in and end the bickering. “Maybe you could stay over with Megan?”

“Yes! Boys night!” Josh immediately proclaimed, pumping a fist and grinning widely.

“Jeff can come over too, we’ll build forts and everything,” he laughed, looking deliriously pleased with the idea. Jensen knew it didn’t have shit to do with forts but he kept his features schooled as he shrugged and went back to his meal, struggling to hide his pleasure.

 

Jensen locked his bedroom door that night and stretched out on the bed. His pajamas and boxers kicked low almost at once so he could languidly jerk off. It was the sixth time today since the morning but the steady thrum of lust was still there and going strong.

Grabbing his phone he quickly texted Jared and waited for a reply, dropping his head to the pillow as his fingers eased his dick hard, the still new bump at the base feeling weird in his grip. His phone buzzed and Jensen grabbed it, texting back with one hand as he jerked off with the other, picturing Jared, laid out on his bed, probably playing his 360 and avoiding homework.

_‘Hey man, srry bout this morn’ felt kinda weird’_

_‘Don’t lie man, you were so whacking it, still on the phone with me! I need therapy now.'_

In the shadows of his room, Jensen let out a relieved breath; he’d been worried that Jared would react poorly to this morning.

_‘Whatever, you’ll live!’_

_‘What has been heard cannot be unheard.’_

_‘Pussy. Listen man I need a favor.’_

_‘I’m so not luring Danny out into the open for you.’_

Jensen frowned at the screen a bit; he supposed he should be glad Jared didn’t realize why Jensen had sudden needed…relief this morning, but he thought it had been pretty obvious.

_‘Good to know you got my back, but anyway, ment com’n over tomorrow ’_

_‘Tomorrow? Why?’_

_‘My parents are out and Mac is over at your place, it’s the big bros babysitting me, need some back up.’_

When Jared didn’t reply right away, Jensen felt a little more reassured. Obviously his friend sensed the danger in it, realized that Jensen wasn’t on the level entirely. But Jensen knew Jared and he knew that while his friend had enough sense to hesitate, he never had enough sense to…

_‘Yeah man, I got ya.’_

Perfect.

Dropping the phone to the bed, Jensen got one hand around the bulge of his knot and spit into his free hand, got it wet enough before he started stroking himself with more intent. Rolling on his back he closed his eyes and pictured his best friend, thought about him in the very bed Jensen was in, bare and under him, gasping and grunting with every lunge of Jensen’s hips. The teenager’s breath went uneven and he struggled to keep it low with his family in the house. Jerking off with more fervor, he kept a tight hold on his knot, squeezing, getting used to it as he jerked off.

Rolling on his side Jensen pushed his face into the pillow and rubbed his thumb over the head of his dripping cock. The harder he held his knot, the more come spurted out. Jensen cursed and reached for the towel he let on the headboard, trying to keep the mess on his sheets to a minimum as the come kept coming, far more then any of his previous jerk off sessions before his knot. Clenching his teeth he rode it out, shoved into his hand and thought of Jared until he couldn’t handle the thrum of pleasure and finally let his knot go. Without the pressure everything slowed and fell back down. It was frustrating as hell because while Jensen was coming plenty, he wasn’t actually getting off, just rising to the edge and then slipping back down rather then spilling over. Huffing into his pillow, he laid there and promised his aching body that it was going to be fucking amazing when he knotted with Jared. 

 

“So I’m not going to lie here,” Josh proclaimed as they stood on the door stoop, waving as their parents pulled away.

“I’m going to the concert tonight and Jeff is coming with so try not to rape Jared,” he elaborated jokingly as they turned to go back in the house. Jensen struggled to keep his grin controlled as he rolled his eyes and trailed after his sibling. Josh and Jeff had been planning to go to the concert for weeks now and he’d known his brother had no intention of missing it.

“I’ll stick around to shoo Mackenzie off since that brat would squeal on me, and then me and Jeff will take off. I think Jared’s coming over after basketball practice or something, think you’ll manage not to foam at the mouth if you’re alone for a hour or two?” Josh paused then, giving Jensen a reading look and the younger brother did everything to present a calm front.

“First off I’m clearly not feeling it that bad, aside from some major jerk off sessions, I’m actually pretty good. Also, Jared already told Danny and she’s being picked up right after school and staying home all weekend. So even if I was willing to like, bust out of here, steal a car and drive across town without crashing it, her dad would kick my ass.”

Josh crossed his arms and just stared at Jensen silently, scrutinizing him with a surprising level of seriousness. Just as Jensen started to feel genuinely nervous that Josh was on to him somehow, his brother finally dropped his arms and let go of the tension in him.

“Whatever bro, you wouldn’t know what to do with a girl anyway, just ‘cause you got a knot don’t mean you know how to use it,” he teased and ruffled Jensen hair, pushing him into the wall lightly.

Jensen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in his pocket, the sudden inexplicable urge to slam them into his brother’s face was vicious. The imbalance of hormones, too much testosterone, made him feel so violent, so angry without warning, but he fought it down.

Keep your eye on the prize, he thought to himself, thinking of Jared, letting the lust overtake the anger. Stumbling upstairs, he made it to the bathroom and tore his jeans open, palming his dick that was instantly hard and jerked off breathlessly. So close, everything was falling into place, if this worked out he’d have Jared to himself all night long. Josh and Jeff wouldn’t be back until noon the next day earliest, no matter what they said. Jensen knew his brother and he would put money down on Josh getting completely trashed and passing out tonight, Jeff as well.

Biting his bottom lip, Jensen closed his eyes and just pictured Jared, tried to remember their brief innocent kiss years back. It was all he needed and nearly doubled over at the sheer pleasure, one hand slipping down to hold the base of cock where his knot pulsed, swelled up with fucking amazing sensations as he came and came. He kept his hand tight around the throbbing bulge, let his come splatter on the tiled floor as his free hand kept jerking the length of his cock. Swallowing gasps of air he rode out the release, kept his hand firm until it he became oversensitive, the pleasure bordering on pain as he whimpered and let the knot go, felt the pulsing slow immediately and the spurts of come slow and taper off, leaving Jensen feeling sated but unsatisfied. He knew already that until he was buried in Jared, he wouldn’t find any real relief. It was morning now and Jared was already at school, Jensen had to wait ten hours until Jared would come over and Josh would be gone. Just ten hours until he could finally have what was his.

 

“Jen? You home?” Jared’s voice called from the front door and Jensen felt his jeans go tight. Swallowing a nervous breath, he steadied his nerves before answering, making sure to keep his voice even.

“Upstairs, man!” he yelled out and listened to each thump on the stairs as Jared ascended.

“Hey, what’re you playing?” Jared greeted, his backpack banging on the floor as he came over to where Jensen was perched on the edge of his bed, game controller in hand while the t.v. in front of him flashed.

“Halo,”

“Sweet, sign me in,”

Jensen tossed the controller to Jared once the other teenager was close enough, he struggled to catch it and then not let the character die, his attention immediately on the t.v. and not on Jensen, who was fighting to keep it together.

“You’re a coward, you know,” he said, staring at the t.v. and not at his best friend as he said it.

“…alright, out of left field much?” Jared shot back, voice a little confused but still trying to be light and bantering, his attention still mainly on the tv.

“It’s just that I see the way you look at me, I know what's there but the second you see me looking back you’re all over Sandy,”

Jared didn’t give a reply to that and Jensen didn’t look at him but he felt the tension spring up between them.

“You kissed me and the next day you were suddenly dating her, always clinging to her whenever you figured you might be giving away your disgusting homo tendencies,” 

“Fuck you, Jen, you’re not any different,” Jared hissed back, dropping the game controller and moving to get up and probably storm home, but Jensen caught his wrist and pulled him off balance.

“No, other way around, I’m gonna fuck you,”

Jared tried to yank his arm free and Jensen refused to let go, so they ended up wrestling around the floor. Normally, Jared’s height gave him the advantage but all the adrenaline pumping through Jensen gave him the extra power he needed to overcome his friend.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Jared snarled at him and Jensen didn’t hesitate to dig his fingers into the back of his friend’s neck hard. While Jared’s chest was shoved to the bed, his knees were on the floor. Jensen had him pushed up against the side of the bed with Jensen directly behind him, jamming him against the wooden slates of the bed frame to trap him.

“Tell me you don’t want it, say it and fucking mean it, that you don’t look at me like that, that you don’t fucking think about it. Say it and I’ll let you go. I’ll never come after you again, never touch you like this, just fucking tell me and mean it Jared.” It should have sounded stupid and cheesy but the quiet, sure tone Jensen spoke with sounded fucked up even to him and from the way Jared froze, he most likely agreed. They kept still, Jensen pinning Jared, both of them panting for air. Jensen waited, eyes locked on Jared as he waited and felt smug at the silence.

“I fucking thought so,” he hissed out, elated on some level that no matter what happened in the future, Jared hadn’t truly said no.  
  
  


“Gonna fuck you so hard, knot you,” Jensen promised, pinning Jared to the bed, all his weight crushing his friend down with one hand holding his wrists pinned behind him, nails digging into to keep them while his other hand yanked at Jared’s jeans, got them open and down so his bare skin was offered up.

 “Jen, get the hell off me!” Jared hissed and struggled but Jensen kept him down, could tell that even with his protests Jared wasn't fighting as hard as he could, it felt like a silent ommission. Reaching down, he grabbed the lube bottle from the floor and opened it with his teeth.

“The more you fight the harder this is gonna be,” he warned but Jared stubbornly kept squirming. With his best friend bent over his bed, Jensen shoved one knee between Jared’s and wedged his other in too, so he could force Jared’s apart.

The younger boy’s too long shirt got in the way though, and Jensen had to yank it up; he heard the fabric rip as they wrestled around. Jared nearly getting free until Jensen tangled Jared's arms in the fabric of his shirt and regained the upper hand. He applied the lube generously, made a mess as he got it all over Jared’s ass due to their struggles. Once pretty much the entire bottle was wasted, Jensen dropped it and went to work on opening his own jeans. 

Adjusting where he was positioned, Jensen pressed Jared into the bed forcefully and leaned over him, using his weight to keep him down while he dragged his cock through the mess of lube and made sure to slick the entire length up.

“Trust me when I say this will hurt like a motherfucker if you don’t hold the fuck still,” Jensen snarled into Jared’s ear and pressed his thighs up against Jared’s and tried to line himself up. Jared thrashed about a few more times but seemed to see the wisdom of Jensen’s advice because when the tip of his dick finally found the slicked up hole he was searching for, Jared went perfectly still. Jensen didn’t waste the opportunity.

He snaked one arm around Jared’s chest and clamped down to hold on tight as he felt the head of his cock forcing its way into his friend. The body pinned under him jerked hard and and tried to push the intrusion out on instinct, but Jensen gripped Jared tighter, held him there as the head of his aching cock finally, finally pushed in, mindful despite his lust, the last thing Jensen wanted was to hurt Jared. 

Jared gave a little choked sound that made Jensen want to purr, a smirk curving on his lip as he adjusted his knees to widen his stance and gave a little jab, forcing himself deeper into the tight heaven that was Jared. In response Jared’s hands clawed at the sheets, half pulled them off the damn bed as he made little breaths and his body gave soft shivers. Jensen wasn’t sure when he let his hands go but both of his own were firmly planted on either side of Jared’s waist now, the other boy no longer needed to be held down. 

“Doing good, just gotta let it happen,” Jensen whispered into his friend’s shoulder even as he pressed on, forced his cock deep into Jared with a quick thrust. The strangled cry Jared answered the movement with made something primal in Jensen croon. Lavishing his friend's shoulder with kisses, Jensen gave a final shove and surged forward without letting up until his pelvis was flush with Jared’s ass. The younger boy writhed under Jensen, pulled the sheets clean off the bed and buried his face in the bare mattress as he clenched his teeth and whimpered pitfully. A moan left Jensen’s mouth in answer to the raw sound and he nuzzled in close, let his weight press against Jared’s back and gave him a moment to adjust. The excess lube was dripping down Jared’s ass and smearing on Jensen’s skin, making a slippery mess between them. Jensen pushed at his jeans and managed to kick them off, pulling at Jared’s as well and the other boy didn’t try to fight as Jensen got him completely naked.  
  
"Just relax into it, you not torn or anything?" He asked quietly and Jared made a soft sound but shook his head in negative.   

Jared felt sublime. Everything Jensen hoped for and promised himself it would be. It almost hurt with how tight Jared was clenching down on him but the heat felt delicious. It was a silky pressure curled around every inch of Jensen’s cock, not just where he could get his hands, and it felt unbelievable.

A little too good, he realized dazedly as he remembered at the last minute to pull back so his knot didn’t tie. Jared made another little breathy sound, figured the loud mouth would be noisy in the sack, and Jensen shushed him soothingly.

“It’s all good, just don’t wanna tie right away. You’re doing so awesome, just take deep breaths, the harder you tense up the more it hurts, I read,” Jensen explained with a warm tone as he pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s shoulder.

“The worst is done, so just relax and ride it out Jay, makes it easier for us both,” he offered, rubbing his hand soothingly over Jared’s back as he put a bit of room between them so he could watch the gleam of his lubed up cock disappear into the stretched hole of his friend’s ass. There was no blood despite the rough entrence and Jensen told Jared so, muttering soft reassurences. Pulling back a touch, Jensen sank back in, eyes locked as his cock glided into Jared, smooth as you please, while the teenager gave a tiny whimper and tensed up.

“Easy, easy,” Jensen murmured, hand still rubbing along Jared’s spine even as he started rocking back and forth with a lazy pace. “I need you to get used to this fast, cause I can’t keep it all nice for you much longer,” he managed to warn, even as his hips snapped up once, a hard thrust that hilted him again. His heavy balls slapped against Jared’s own sack and Jensen dropped an arm down to reach under Jared and give his dick a few tugs. A low chuckle burst from his chest when he found Jared already hard, despite his protests, it was clear Jared wasn't as oppossed as he tried to act. Jensen gripped his length and managed to stroke him as he leaned down to lick at the back of his friend’s neck, giving little rocking thrusts the entire time.

Jared’s face was still pressed into the mattress, hands clawing at the edge of it hard enough that his knuckles were white. Jensen made soft reassuring sounds for him, even as his motions started to pick up a faster pace. With every thrust Jensen lunged back into Jared a little faster, let his weight hit him a little harder until the tempo was forceful and Jared was making obscenely hot sounds, his cock sticky with pre-come and erect in Jensen’s hand.

“That’s it, come on Jay, get into it with me,” he praised, genuinely happy to know his best friend was getting off on what he was forcing onto him, that he wanted it on some level. The bed frame was banging the wall now but with no one to overhear Jensen couldn’t care less, he kinda liked the harsh slap of skin on skin as he pounded into Jared now, not holding back in the slightest.

With one hand holding Jared’s hip he pulled him back into every motion and as his weight forced Jared forward each time they collided, his other hand slid down the length of his friend’s cock. Jensen tried to look down at Jared but everything was moving too fast, his vision unable to properly focus as sweat dripped down his face and body. He felt kind of surreal as the tight pressure all around his cock and the squeeze each time his knot pushed into Jared ruled him completely. The house could have fallen down around them and Jensen wouldn’t have noticed, much less cared.

Pressing his nose into Jared’s neck, nuzzling roughly, skin slicked with both their sweat, Jensen chanted Jared’s name like a prayed as he fucked him harder then he ever knew he could. Jensen could feel and hear the wet sounds of his come spurting free each time he pulled back, it ran along his balls and thighs and probably Jared’s too as they went at like animals.

But each time he pulled back his body protested, wanted right back in immediately and he couldn’t thrust fast enough to satisfy it. His motions got shorter, he pulled back less and slammed in more, crushed Jared to the bedding as his friend groaned and didn’t even try to fight him off, just made helpless little noises the entire time he was ridden and Jensen fucking adored each one.

“I can’t…it’s not enough, gotta, I’ve gotta,…” Jensen hissed, pressed the side of his face to Jared’s shoulder blade and let go of his friend’s cock in favor of taking his hips in both hands and holding him in place while Jensen rammed up as far as he could. Digging his feet into the carpet, he full on lunged with all his weight and Jared finally reacted, threw his head back with a loud hitched cry and Jensen felt it, knew he was right where he wanted to be.

Every inch of his cock was a live wire of sheer fucking ecstasy. Jensen’s knot swelled up steadily and Jared shifted once under him, prompting Jensen to tighten his grip and without thought, bite down on the back of Jared’s neck. The younger teen cried out, arched under Jensen and tried to pull away but stopped when Jensen’s teeth held him in place and skin started to give under his hold. It was rough and brutal, a mating of an alpha on alpha. Jensen had heard sex between them would be rough but as savage as it was it felt right. Jared was a big alpha, he could fight Jensen off if he really wanted and that knowledge made Jensen act without censure. Jared wasn't frail, he could take a hard breeding. 

The pulse of Jensen's knot pulled his attention away though, it was building too high again. Like when Jensen tried to jerk off but the pleasure got too intense. This time though Jensen knew he couldn’t stop it and the pulsing in his cock swallowed the world up around him. Slipping his arms around Jared’s middle he clamped on again and felt the throb of his knot take over. Like a drumbeat that was getting closer, the pulsing seemed louder and more intense with every second Jensen was buried. Jared was whimpering, saying something but Jensen couldn’t focus on it, the roar of his blood pumping too loud. Everything felt amazing, the steady throb as he felt himself coming, filling Jared’s body with heavy spurts of come. The force behind the pleasure made Jensen want to whimper now, the bliss hitting him over and over in hard waves until he didn’t know his own fucking name but couldn’t care less.

When his mind slowly started to refocus, come back from the high of his first knotting; Jensen could taste blood  and he slacked his jaw, letting Jared’s skin have a bit of reprieve. Focusing on the body under him, Jensen realized Jared was jerking off and it yanked him back into the now. He felt his knot throbbing with the knowledge that Jared was enjoying their union and he hurriedly shoved his friend’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Keeping the other hand spread out over Jared’s stomach, he held him in place while Jensen jerked Jared off, fast and rough. His grip was probably a little too tight and the motions were callous. He pressed his thumb along the underside of the head, right where he knew Jared would really feel it. What he got for his efforts was a whimpered hitching sound similar to crying and Jared’s hips jerking. Each time he thrust up into Jensen's hand, the knot inside him refused to let him get far. Jensen could feel the tugs from the inside of his friend and he knew right away they were tightly tied, Jared was not getting away anytime soon.

Easing up his grip on Jared’s neck a touch, he let the skin slip free and pressed a soft kiss in apology. The coppery tang met his lips and he lapped at the little puncture with care. Jared made a breathy groan, hands clenching at the mattress as he shoved back suddenly with weight. Jensen grinded right back and they pressed against one another with harsh pressure, Jared hips rolling in tight circles while Jensen jerked him off still.

Finally, with a choked noise that sounded like Jensen’s name, Jared came. Warm sticky spurts coated Jensen’s hands as he took Jared through it, pumped him until Jared’s hand caught his wrist, pulling his hand from the oversensitive flesh. Letting go, Jensen pulled back a bit so he could examine his come smeared hand in the low light from the tv screen. The jizz gleamed in the weak light and Jensen’s nose twitched as he breathed in the musky smell of Jared’s come. Curious, he licked the tip of his finger and found that for some reason he liked the taste of it. Before he’d developed his knot Jensen had tasted his own come and found it nasty, but Jared’s…it didn’t taste good per se, but it tasted right. Unconcerned with the specifics of it, Jensen idly began licking his hand clean, his knot still tightly locked with Jared as he sucked the salty flavor from his skin.

“Jesus,” Jared’s soft voice made Jensen pause and look down at him, Jared had turned his face to the side and was looking over his shoulder at Jensen, watching him eat Jared’s come. Nothing in Jensen felt any urge for embarrassment so he met his friend’s gaze easily and kept lapping at the stray smears of white.

Jared didn’t say a single thing, just watched Jensen watching him. Once he finished up, Jensen absentmindedly curled his arm back around Jared, his grip slack now as he pressed himself up against the other boy in a light embrace. Resting his cheek on the flat of Jared’s shoulder he felt strangely calm there, lulled into a euphoria that promised him everything he ever wanted even when he didn’t know what that was.

 

Jensen lost track of time but eventually he could feel their tie begin to give way. Sticky dribbles of come were leaking from Jared, running along the inside of his thigh and when Jensen shifted carefully, they both felt a rush of more follow.

“Gonna pull, see if I can come free,” Jensen warned Jared, voice a little slurred as he fumbled to follow through. The first tug stopped the dribbling and Jensen pressed back in and tried to get feeling back into his legs as he sat up and took hold of Jared’s waist. Biting his lower lip he eyed the stretched hole around his cock and gave another tug with more force. Jared whimpered and started in pain, sitting up a bit as he made a nervous sound, Jensen steadied them and gave a third tug. Even when Jared hissed out, he kept pulling back, feeling his knot coming free even as Jared tried to press back and keep him in.

“Fuck! Stop,” Jared cried, body tensing painfully just as the knot surged out. His entire cock slid out quickly, dropping away from the abused little hole and Jensen watched as a gush of white ran down the cleft of Jared’s ass, down over his sack and dripping from the tip of his cock and along his thighs. As he stared, Jensen realized that Jared was erect again. Blinking at the hard length, Jensen tugged Jared backwards and because he wasn’t ready for it, the boy fell into his lap with a grunt. Jensen took hold of the slicked cock and started to pump it with even, sure strokes. Idly he wondered if Jared didn't have some sort of pain kink, it seemed like every time Jensen put his through pain he was getting a hard on from it.  

“Don’t!” Jared snapped immediately, trying to squirm away and pull Jensen’s hand from his cock.

“Calm down,” Jensen shot back, tone as if they were just hanging around, normal as you could be and not in fact Jensen giving Jared a hand job.

Keeping Jared on his lap with a hand on Jared’s thigh, Jensen ignored the tug of his friend’s hand on his wrist and kept jerking him off, feeling his cock twitch under the attention. Curious, Jensen closed his grip until there had to be a bit of pain for Jared. The boy hissed and dropped his head, his hips rocking and his dick pusing, clearly liking the rough handeling.

Jared leaned forward, steadied himself with one hand on the floor and kept his other loosely around Jensen’s wrist, but he didn’t pull away just stayed there, poised half-way from escaping. Jensen just let him and listened to his friends muffled moans, still a little thrown by the pain kink Jared apparently had.  
  
Shifting to get a better grip, Jensen felt something slick along his own thigh. Looking down he saw the white smear and realized it was from Jared on his lap. Curious, pulled Jared back again and got his friend sitting between his own thighs. From the position, he could snake his other hand down passed Jared’s sack and brushed along the sore little hole. Jared started at the first fumbling touch but eased as Jensen lightly rubbed along the rim, pressing soothing circles as he felt the steady stream of his own come working it’s way from Jared.

“You’re losing it all, gonna have to fuck you again,” Jensen grumbled out and before Jared could reply he sank two fingers into him. They slid easily into the stretched passage and Jensen timed the motions of the hand jerking Jared's cock with the tempo that he used to finger him.

The other boy came undone almost immediately, hips rolling as he groaned out once, long and desperate. Warm spurts and the sudden clench on his fingers signaled to Jensen and he kept it up until Jared went slack, fully leaning his weight against Jensen as he swallowed gulps of air. Jensen eased his fingers free with care and sat there holding Jared against him while the other boy caught his breath and wiped at the sweat on his face with the back of his hand.         

They sat like that for a long moment, Jensen wondering absentmindedly how long it would take before he could knot again until Jared turned to look up him, his face a mix of confusion and a strange vulnerability.

“Why me?”

Jensen blinked, frowning at his best friend and feeling the age-old urge to roll his eyes and scoff at the obvious question, but the look in Jared’s gaze stopped him. Instead he carefully slipped his arms around Jared, hugged him loosely. Jensen had never been good at this sort of thing, explaining in a few words everything in his head. The primal urges were still strong in him too, making his mind hazy.

“It was always you, dummy,” he finally replied, pressing his chest to Jared’s back snugly before letting Jared turn to face him. Letting their foreheads softly collide, he lingered there, too close to Jared, always too close.

“Tomorrow, when you freak out and run to Sandy, it’ll still be you. Even when you marry her or some other girl and have kids, a dog, and a picket fenced house-”

Jared cut him off with a sudden kiss, bumbling contact that made the subsided lust in Jensen resurrect viciously. Opening their mouths, he snaked his tongue in deep, sucked and licked until Jared was panting. Inching back, he paused to bite at Jared’s bottom lip a few times. Jensen had never actually fucked Danny but he’d gotten a lot further then Jared ever did with Sandy, had more experience that he put to use on his best friend eagerly.

“Gonna fuck you again,” he said, made it a statement and not a question as his body started feeling heavy and hungry. Jared didn’t give a verbal reply but he let Jensen nudge his thighs open.

 

The second round Jensen kept it rough and watched as Jared got off under a bruising grip and dominant touch. The third time they made it onto the bed and by the fourth Jared was barely there, eyes half lidded as he just let Jensen fuck into him, bounce him like a rag doll, still just as rough as the first time. Dark bruises peppered his skin all over from too tight grips and hard bites. His neck and shoulder in particular were a mess and Jensen liked it, loved every dark mark on Jared that loudly proclaimed him as Jensens. Jared's own come was splattered over his stomach, proof that he had one hell of a pain kink. 

Adjusting his hold on his friend’s hips, he grab Jared’s thigh and pushed it up to his chest so he could pound into him harder. He felt the beautiful rush that came with each time they tied rising up, promising the sweetest pleasure. For all the rough handling Jared barely managed a whimper, voice long hoarse and Jensen looked down at him with a fond sense of vicious possession.

He had the younger boy on his back, legs spread as he let Jensen take what was his. From the position over him, he could watch the way Jared’s body jerked with each thrust, see the gleam of semen all over his stomach from previous orgasms and the sheen of sweat covering every inch of him, the mattress soaked under them. He looked fucked out, like he was going to be able to just barely take a fourth knot and Jensen liked that, fucking loved the idea that he had worn the hyperactive teenager out utterly and completely.

Biting his lip, he dropped his head and gave a grunt, felt the tie start as his knot swelled up. Shoving as deep as he could, Jensen forced his weight on Jared, pressed him into the mattress roughly and got another little noise from Jared for it.

The too intense pleasure over took him and Jensen must have forgotten how to breath because when his brain kick started he was panting like he’d just run a marathon. Gingerly, he tugged back a touch and felt the warning bite of pain that ensured they were locked tightly. Satisfied, he let go of Jared’s thigh and let him stretch his long legs out. Doing the same so he could lay/lie on top of the other boy, Jensen snuggled in, uncaring of the mess of come and sweat he was getting on his skin.    

“…C-can’t do it again,” Jared grumbled after they both had their breath back and Jensen silently agreed, eyeing the pink hue of the sky outside, it had to be seven or eight at least. Soon their brothers would stumble in or Jensen’s parents, and everything would be complicated again. Jensen didn’t want to be knotted with Jared when his family discovered that he was gay and had claimed his best friend. That would just be a little too awkward for him.

Jared shifted under him and Jensen felt the tentative brush of Jared’s fingers along his neck before he began to languidly stroke them back and forth. Jared had came plenty of times tonight and after the first initial fight, he hadn’t tried to stop Jensen at all. Now they laid curled up together, like lovers would.

Despite the voice in him saying not to ruin the calm of the moment, Jensen couldn’t stop from asking.

“Are you gonna run away once I pull out?”

“Man, I doubt I could stand much less run,” Jared scoffed back, tone quiet but far from anything like fear or rage.

“Are you mad?”

“Yeah. You should have told me, not lured me in when you knew your family would be away,” despite his words, Jared was still rubbing Jensen’s neck and it went a long way to abate his budding fears that Jared was going to hate him.

“What kind of mad are we talking about? ‘Never speak to me again’ or ‘my lunch money for a month’?”

“Dunno, ask me after I’ve actually had some sleep,” Jared grumbled but his voice lacked any serious tone.

They lapsed into silence again and Jensen felt a lull of laziness overtake him, his eyelids felt heavy and Jared felt warm and comfortable under him. They were still knotted and the pleasure of each pulse trickled through Jensen. It wasn’t nearly as all-consuming as the first few rounds; this was something calmer and far more intimate. 

“We should see a movie some time,” he muttered, half asleep as the thought occurred to his brain just as he started drifting off.

“…Are you seriously asking me out on a date after last night and despite the fact that we both have girlfriends?”

“That a no?”

“…I didn’t say that,” Jared finally replied, his tone tentative and nervous now.

Despite the entire mess that was going to follow what he had done, Jensen quietly believed that whatever came, there was a damn good chance that if he held on tight enough, he might still have Jared beside him in the end.

Unconsciously, his hold on the other boy tightened.

 


End file.
